


Lil' Housewife

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Crying, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Makeup, Spanking, Stuckony Smut Bingo, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony comes home to a nice surprise
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Lil' Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stuckony Server Smut Bingo, N1 - Housewife.
> 
> Please be aware that the negotiation isn't happening in this fic, it happened before.
> 
> Thank you so much, Bucky Bear, for beta reading this fic so fast <3

Whistling, Tony opened the door and just stood there for a few seconds, staring at Bucky’s boots by the door, before he allowed himself to grin before he threw the door shut. Giving the other man a warning he probably didn’t need.

The apartment smelled like heaven and Tony realized that he hadn’t eaten in… well, Bucky probably knew. Or JARVIS. They had conspired against him, always tipping each other off.

But whatever Bucky cooked, it wasn’t important now. Well, not important . Not when he looked like he did now.

Standing there, looking like the perfect housewife, wearing a tight blouse and a knee-long skirt, barely long enough to be decent looking for a traditional housewife, but long enough. Red, flat shoes rounding highlighting Bucky’s shaved legs. Everything protected by a cute apron, looking right from the 50s. And if Tony would need to bet, he would bet that Bucky wore mascara and red lipstick. His perfect, little housewife.

Careful to put on his mask, he cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow when Bucky looked at him. Just like he thought, red lipstick and just a bit of mascara. Just enough that it would run down Bucky’s face while crying.

Bucky smiled and managed to look apologetic.

“Hey, Darling. Sorry, the food’s not ready yet. How was your day?”

Tony was always surprised how… soft the otherwise rough man could sound. But now was not the time to be soft.

“Well, first a meeting was canceled, then Hammer Industries declared that they would put a new phone on the market that looks suspiciously like the new Stark Phone should’ve looked, R&D isn’t doing what they should be doing and now I’m coming home and you didn’t even manage to prepare dinner on time. Seriously, sometimes I ask myself why I keep you around.” Tony said, muttering the last part, just loud enough that Bucky could hear it without any problems, quiet enough that both could pretend that Tony hadn’t wanted Bucky to hear it.

Bucky turned around, turning the heat low to let, whatever it was, simmer, to face Tony. Well, kind of. Bucky looked down a bit, fiddling with his apron a bit. Almost as if he was nervous 

“I’m sorry, I really am. But I had that appointment at the salon today, and then it took longer at the store than I thought and..., but the food doesn’t need long, darling. I’ll get you a dr…”

Bucky started to move to the living room where they kept the alcohol, but couldn’t finish. Tony spun his boyfriend around and bent him over the table, hitching up the soft skirt.

“Now listen to me, stupid thing. I go to work every day to bring the money home you love to spend so much. The least I can expect for that îs that my pretty, dumb little wife looks nice enough to be appealing and that the dinner is finished when I come home. You understand that?”, Tony hissed, pressing a leg between Bucky’s spread ones, making sure to put enough pressure on Bucky’s back and neck that the other man felt it, not enough to hurt him.

“I know, darling, please, I took a bit longer at the salon and…”, Bucky started and trailed off with a gasp when Tony just put a hand under his skirt.

“Surprise, no underwear. Probably been walking around without panties on, hoping someone would see what a slut you are. What took you so long anyways, hm? Do you think that’s really more important than seeing to it that everything’s finished on time at home?"

Tony started to stroke Bucky’s cock, not enough to really get him satisfied, but enough to tease him.

“Of course not.”, Bucky whispered, the first tear escaping when Tony started to tug harder on his balls than necessary.

Tony snorted and slapped hard on both of Bucky’s ass cheeks before stepping back, opening his jeans loud enough that Bucky scrambled to hold himself open, revealing a sparkly plug. Tony laughed and stroked himself a few times.

“Not enough time to do the chores, but enough to play with yourself. Stupid, little thing. Maybe I should lock you up. That way you can concentrate on the important things.”, Tony murmured and pulled the plug out without any teasing. Without any care for Bucky’s comfort. Today wasn’t one of those days.

“Well, saves me from prepping you, at least.”

“What? Please, it’s already been in since I got home, I…”, Bucky started and tried to get up, let out a mix of a groan and moan when Tony just pushed him down again.

“Not my problem. Now be quiet.”

Before Bucky could say anything else, Tony pressed in, barely keeping the moan in.

“Seriously, do you just stick anything up there? You could drive a truck into your cunt without a problem.”

Bucky whimpered and pressed his eyes shut, tears now streaming down his face, smearing the mascara everywhere. Tony gripped a handful of Bucky’s hair and pulled the other man back, amazed how easily Bucky let himself be pulled. 

“What do you say, dear?”, Tony asked, making sure to put enough sweetness in his tone that it came off as mockery.

“Would you like that? Having your little cock and your cunt locked up, only be allowed to be let out when I feel like it?”

Tony swallowed Bucky’s moan with a punishing kiss, still thrusting into the tight heat. When he let Bucky up for air, the other man was smiling slightly, just barely breaking character.

Tony slammed him down on the table again, careful not to break the plate or the glass on the table. Only one set laid out.

“I’ll take that as yes. Now listen, stupid thing. I’m gonna come into your cunt and then you are going to put whatever you made on my plate. Then you’re gonna crawl under the table and keep my cock warm, always making sure that nothing drips out of you. Or do you want to have the plug back?”

“The plug, please, oh god, Tony, I... “

Tony laughed and let his hand come down on Bucky’s ass again.

“Sure. I know how fuck dumb you get after, not being able to do the most simple of things. Just a nice, pretty and dumb housewife after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
